


Like A Book

by AwkwardBento



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: CBS, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBento/pseuds/AwkwardBento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby knows exactly how to read Happy, yet she still tries to sheild her emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Book

"Hap," the shrink called out to his girlfriend, "what's wrong?" Toby walked up behind the shorter woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." Happy stated bluntly as she shrugged off Toby's hand. She made her way to the couch, her arms folded slightly. 

"Don't tell me that. You're dating the behaviorist here, and the fact that you think you can hide your emotions from me is a little insulting." Toby said with a light smile as he followed Happy and sat next to her on their couch, wrapping his arms around her small frame and giving her a squeeze. 

"You're right," She sighed, knowing if she kept it up it wouldn't do her any good. "I'm just tired and stressed out I guess."

"Then let's just relax and not go out tonight. I'll give you a shoulder rub instead."

"That sounds nice." Happy gave a small smile, greatful for her boyfriend's kindness. He was opening her up more and more, and slowly gaining her trust. He was fixing what she couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first Quintis fan fiction/one shot and it would be much appreciated if you left your opinion?? Thank you!


End file.
